


Despicable Plots of Marriage and also World Domination

by Falco_Player



Category: Cinderella (1950), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Villainous
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, background onesided LeFou/Prince John (Disney: Robin Hood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco_Player/pseuds/Falco_Player
Summary: Lady Tremaine wants her daughters to marry rich. Gaston wants to be married. The Horned King wants to claim the Black Cauldron and take over the world with an army of undead soldiers. Maybe there's a way for all of them to get what they want. Or not.
Relationships: Cinderella/Horned King
Kudos: 1





	Despicable Plots of Marriage and also World Domination

Lady Tremaine did not accept anything other than perfection. This of course made it very hard to tolerate her daughters. “The Horned King will ride into town any minute, girls you must look your best. Cinderella, this place must be spotless.” Anastasia had made a few complaints earlier about trivial matters such as the Horned King plotting to overwhelm the world with a horde of undead soldiers, but Lady Tremaine made sure she knew to be silent.

There was a knock on the door. Lady Tremaine went and opened it. The Horned King was on the other side. “Do you have any information on the Black Cauldron?”

“I might. But first, come in and dine with my daughters,” Lady Tremaine said. She stepped aside for the Horned King to enter. He was shorter than Tremaine had expected.

“You, come with me,” The Horned King commanded. At First Lady Tremaine felt a rush of excitement. Then it fell when she realized who the Horned King was pointing at, Cinderella. “Leave this place behind and come live with me at my castle as my queen.”

“Oh thank you for the offer my lord, but I do not love you and so I do not wish to marry you,” Cinderella said.

“Very well, how about a job as a scullery maid then? This is your starting salary.” The Horned King held out asizable bag of coins.

“That seems much more agreeable. And the talking mice told me that the Black Cauldron can be found in Morva.” Everyone stared at Cinderella in silence.

“I knew there were sentient talking mice somewhere in the world. Remind me later that Maleficent owes me five dollars,” the Horned King said. With that Cinderella walked towards the Horned King.

“Now wait a second, she’s quite used to doing such work for free, and the privilege of serving a great lord like yourself is pay enough,” Lady Tremaine said. At the very least she could drag down Cinderella’s prospects for her act of treachery.

“I’m not a slaver. I may be from a movie that had to be heavily cut to avoid an R rating and had horny animators, but slavery is far too dark. Do you want me to get Song of the Southed?” Any potential response was cut off by the Horned King slamming the door shut behind him.

Lady Tremaine pressed her back against the wall, glaring at her daughters. Drizella and Anastasia made themselves scarce. The entire house was silent for several minutes. “I need a fucking drink,” Lady Tremaine said.

Much to Lady Tremaine’s irritation, the bar was filled with loud crying. Gaston was drowning his sorrows, and murdering the ears of the other patrons. And the only free seats were next to him. Lady Tremaine steeled herself and sat down. Right after she got her order in, the inevitable monologue began.

“Why is everyone a furry now?!” Gaston screamed through his tears. “First I lost Belle to that Beast who doesn’t even have a real name, then Big Bad Wolf Daddy stole my groupies while we were at the House of Mouse. At least through all of that I had Lefou to mindlessly obey and praise me, but then he left me for Prince John. I got cucked by a thumb sucking lion!”

Lady Tremaine pretended that she didn’t hear Gaston. Then a thought occurred to her. Gaston was rather popular, despite being Gaston. And he had decent income. It would be a good stepping stone for getting the other daughter an even higher status husband. On the other hand Lady Tremaine was certain he would be an abusive husband. Then she remembered that she wouldn’t be the one getting abused and therefore didn’t care. “My daughters just lost a perfect chance for gaining status to my horrid step-daughter. Sober up, and maybe you might be good enough for them.”

“Really?” Gaston looked up hopefully. Lady Tremaine took a large sip so she could get away with rolling her eyes.

“Yes. After all, nobody…” The rest of the bar began the Gaston song with that prompt alone. Lady Tremaine was relieved, she had been hoping the prompt would be enough and she could stay out of singing. She wasn’t desperate enough to degrade herself like that. At the end of the musical number Gaston rushed to Lady Tremaine’s house to propose to Drizella. And they all lived miserably ever after, until the cauldron born soldiers of the Horned King marched forth and killed them all.

It should be noted that Cinderella and the Horned King were the obvious exceptions to the previous statement. The two ended up having a lengthy proper romance and got married right as the Horned King claimed the Black Cauldron. So while they did take over the world with an army of horrifying undead soldiers and a sizable body count, they did it with love, and that is what truly matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly there's not much of a rush to write fanfiction for board games, but the latest expansion to Disney Villainous having Lady Tremaine, Gaston, and Horned King was such a hilarious contrast to me that it led me to this.


End file.
